Ice Cream Buddies
by Kioni-chan
Summary: What happens when you give Axl ice cream? Everyday? For a month? Nothing good, that's for sure. Rating and genre may change, based on chapter three.
1. Ice Cream for me

Okay, my first Megaman anything fic… Ever… So cut me some slack okay? I'm only played Megaman X7 outta the entire MMX series and I can't even beat it… I'm pathetic…

Any who

Summary: What happens when you give Axl ice cream… Everyday… For a month? Nothing good could come of it!

THIS FANFIC IS SILLY!

ONWARD!

Zero sat on the couch in his room, book in hand, eyes on the page and golden hair cascading around him because he was too lazy to pull it back. His green eyes darted across from line to line quickly, taking in every detail of the story.

X pressed the button that slid the automatic door open to his best friend's room. Zero looked up and his icy green eyes locked on a pair of deep blue ones.

"Hey… What's up?" he asked in a bored voice. X looked around and shrugged.

"Nothing. Shouldn't you clean this place up a bit?" he said as he eyed the one tee shirt that was lying on the floor next to the solitary ribbon from Zero's hair. The blond reploid raised a finely arched eyebrow.

"Just because I don't alphabetized my socks doesn't mean that my room is a mess," he stated in a flat tone as he stood from the couch that was his bed. X shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Whatever."

"X, what are you doing here? You ever come into my room."

"Have you seen Axl? No one's seen him for several hours. Not even in the shooting range," X said quickly, a hint of worry in his voice. Zero shrugged.

"Nope. The kid's not my problem. He's probably off exploring HQ. He loves it here, you know that," he pointed out. X had to admit that he had a point there. Ever since Axl had joined the Maverick Hunters he had been exploring every nook and cranny of Headquarters, often getting himself lost.

"Do you know where he might be?" X asked earnestly. Zero shook his head casually.

"Nope."

"Zero! You're not helping much!" X whined.

Zero sighed impatiently. He wanted to get back to his book. Finally he gave in.

"Fine. I'll go look for the little brat!" he snarled slightly. X thanked him and left the room, leaving Zero only to his promise.

After a moment the reploid walked out of his room and started down the hallway, asking random reploids if they'd seen the red-haired kid. No one had.

"Damn kid… where could he be?" Zero snarled to himself as he shoved his hands in his pockets. He waited for some mechanic reploids to pass at a hallway intersection before entering one of the rec lobbies that were scattered randomly about Headquarters.

The place was empty, or so Zero thought at first. No sound came from the radio and the TV was off. Only one light was on in the room, and it was in the back, over the card table. The blond reploid turned on another light on his way to the back, illuminating the rest of the room.

"Zero!" a voice gasped in surprise.

"Axl?"

"Uh, yeah," the red-haired reploid breathed as he set a stack of papers on the card table. "What are you doing here?" he asked slowly. Zero crossed his arms, slight annoyance playing across is face.

"Looking for you."

"Why?"

Stupid kid with stupid questions…

"Because X is a worry-wart and you didn't tell anyone where you went. Now, what are you doing in here? What are all those papers for?"

"Oh, nothing really. Just my reports for the week. Hey Zero…" he mumbled, trailing off slightly.

"Hmm?"

"You wanna play of game of cards? Loser does what the winner chooses?" Axl said. Zero thought about it for a minute. He'd never lost at a game of cards to anyone, not even Spider.

"Sure. What game?"

Axl tapped his chin as the older reploid cleared aside the papers and grabbed a deck. The pair sat down before he answered.

"Poker?"

"Alright, but get ready to lose!" Zero said as he shuffled the deck with quick hands. Axl snickered but didn't say anything.

Soon the game had started, and Zero had to say, he was impressed. Axl was better than he thought.

"There!" the blondie said. "Full house."

"Oo, nice play. But I must regretfully say that you lose Zero," the red-head breathed.

"How do you figure?"

"Royal flush!"

Zero's jaw just about hit the floor. How had the kid beaten him? Again! That was five times in a row!

"I win!" Axl said happily as he set his cards down. Zero was still staring at the winning hand and comparing it to his losing one.

"How…did you manage that?" he stammered. Axl just grinned and interlaced his fingers behind his head.

"A couple of the guys at Red Alert taught me how to play. And I have really good luck I guess," he laughed. "So you have to do whatever I want now!"

Zero grumbled. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"Fine. What do you want?" he snarled in a dangerous tone, just _daring _the boy to make him do something that would ruin his reputation.

Axl hummed in thought for a moment.

"I want… you to… buy me ice cream everyday for a month!" he said finally. Zero stared at him, green eyes narrowed. That was it? No 'dress up like a girl'? or 'Let X braid your hair'? This wasn't right.

"Al…right… That's what you want? Just ice cream?" Zero asked. He had to make sure there weren't any catches.

"Every day, for thirty days," Axl corrected him. Zero didn't believe it.

"That's all you want? Nothing else?"

"Well, if you're willing to do more…" Axl started.

"No, no, that's fine. I'm good," Zero said hastily. Axl smiled.

"Alright. I want my first ice cream tomorrow. You can pick where you buy it," he said as he stood and gathered his papers. Zero nodded and watched the boy head out of the room.

"Hey! Axl!"

"Hmm?"

"Don't forget to find X and tell him that I found you," Zero said loud enough for the boy to hear. Axl nodded and said he would before leaving quickly.

The next day Axl and Zero sat outside Zinger's, a local ice cream parlor, each licking a cone and sitting side by side. Zero had decided that he would get one too and take advantage of the two-for-one deal. Plus Zinger's had the best ice cream, even if it was a little more expensive.

Axl was bobbing side to side slightly as he finished his cone. Zero was only half done.

"Wow! That was great Zero! Thanks!" he said in a fast tone. Zero nodded at the statement.

"You wanted ice cream, you got it," he answered between licks. Axl giggled and rocked back and forth on the bench. "Whoa, settle down kid! It's like you've never had ice cream before!" Zero chuckled. Axl giggled again.

"Actually, I haven't had it in _forever._ They never let me have it at Red Alert because they said I got too hyper and giddy," he said as he watched a bird fly over head. Zero froze. Uh oh…

END CHAPTER ONE

Good place to stop or no? I'm going to work hard to update this ASAP but you'll have to bear with me on it. There are some surprises in store for chapter two so stay tuned. Oh, and don't forget to hit that little button and review!


	2. My Beer

Welcome to chapter two! As I said in chapter one, this chapter may have a few unexpected surprises, but I can promise nothing. Wish me luck and don't forget to review when you're done!

Disclaimer::looks self over: I don't look like the kind of person that would own Megaman… So don't sue me, please… (I forgot this in the first chapter…oops)

ONWARD!

Zero finished off the rest of his ice cream with a gulp before he looked at the grinning Axl.

"Why would they say that?" he asked carefully. Axl shrugged.

"I dunno. I guess they thought that it was weird that I reacted differently to ice cream then they all did," he answered innocently as he watched a butterfly pass. Zero watched him intently. Could the ice cream somehow interact with his circuits to make a strange reactions?

"Alright then… Axl, you ready to head back?" the blond asked after a while. Axl nodded and jumped to his feet with high energy.

"Yep! Let's go!" he said as he began skipping down the road that led back to HQ. Zero followed at a slightly slower pace, wondering what Axl could have meant by 'too hyper' and worse yet, 'giddy'…

"Zero! Hurry up!" Axl called over his shoulder as he jumped in the air, clearing a little old lady, who screamed and just about had a heart attack. Zero muttered an apology for the boy as he passed the woman, who was clutching her chest and breathing hard. He walked passed her at a quick pace to try and catch up to the younger reploid, who was chasing birds halfway down the street.

"Axl! Slow down and wait for me!"

Zero sat on his couch, head back and eyes closed. He'd gotten back with Axl and just sent the boy to the training center, hoping to burn off some of his energy. He'd then gone back to his own room to mull over the reaction that Axl had to the ice cream.

The reploid was so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the door open and close. He didn't realize that someone was in the same room as him until he felt someone sit on his lap.

Green eyes snapped open to look into a pair of blue ones. He let out a slight gasp as the Blue Bomber leaned against his chest.

"X?" Zero stammered out.

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Thinking…"

Zero stared down at the floor hair that was up against his chest. He'd figured that X had felt something for him, but he had never thought he'd actually _do _something about his feelings.

"Thinking about what?" Zero asked quietly, his arms at his sides. He was trying to fight the urge to push X away while fighting the urge to wrap his arms around the Blue Bomber.

"Axl…" was the reply.

"Axl?" Zero questioned, interest perked. "Why Axl?" X didn't answer for a few moments.

"He's been acting strange ever since you two got back from your outing. Where did you go anyway?" the reploid asked, a hint of suspicion in his voice. Zero could have sworn he detected a bit of jealousy as well.

"We went out for ice cream. That's all. I'm suppose to buy him ice cream every day for a month," Zero said simply as X nuzzled farther into his chest. The flaxen haired reploid didn't respond.

"Ice cream? Why do you owe him ice cream…?"

"How has he been acting strange?" Zero asked, ignoring X's question.

"He was giggling all night… It kind of scared me," X said. Zero blinked. So maybe Axl had been affected by the ice cream… a little bit at least.

"Giggling huh? Anything else?" Zero pressed. X thought for a minute, savoring his time with his best friend.

"Not really… He kept talking about how you took him out," X said quietly, a slight growl in his voice. Zero would have chuckled at X's anger, if he wasn't pressed against his lap and other, more precious regions.

"Hmm… interesting… X…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Axl had some sorta reaction to the ice cream," Zero said.

"_Sort of,"_ X corrected him. Zero sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. C'mon, lets go find Axl and see if he's normal yet."

"_Come on_," X corrected again.

"Whatever!"

"Axl! Put that down!"

"No! You can't make me!"

"Drop that!"

"NO WAY!"

A group of reploids was trying to get Axl to drop the cooler he had snatched from the kitchens. Why a reploid facility had a kitchen was beyond anyone's knowledge, but they did, and Axl had snatched a case or two of beer. Actually, it was closer to four kegs.

"Axl! You can't have those!"

"Wanna bet!"

"Those don't belong to you young man!"

"You're too young to drink!"

"Says who? Maybe I five million and a half!"

Zero walked into the room and his mouth fell open. Axl was perched on top of a couple of stacked tables, clutching the kegs that he had stolen.

"AXL YOU DROP THOSE _NOW!_" he screamed across the room. Everyone froze at the sound of the pissed off reploid's voice. No one, _no one, _dared make Zero angry. And only then did everyone realize that those where _Zero's _kegs.

The red-haired teenager froze and dropped the kegs, which rolled across the floor, coming to a stop at the wall. Zero snarled and slowly stalked forward so that he was just before Axl.

"Get. Down. Now."

Of course the boy complied, but he stumbled off the tables and landed on the floor at Zero's feet. The blond grabbed him by a handful of spiky hair and pulled him to his feet.

"Why. Did. You. Take. The. Beer?" Zero said very quietly, and very slowly. Axl stared at the floor.

"Because it was funny… to watch them all chase me around…" he mumbled. Something inside of Zero snapped and his hand shot out and wrapped around the poor boy's throat.

"How 'bout I rip off your head? That would be funny as hell!" he snarled with a grin of impossible widths. Axl looked at him with pure horror, as did all the other reploids. But to save their own hides, they hightailed it out of there.

"Z-Zero! I'm sorry that I--hck!"

He was cut off as Zero tightened his hold, stopping Axl's air supply (A/N: Do reploids breathe?) The blond chuckled insanely as he moved his mouth near Axl's ear.

"You've done it now," he whispered in a dangerously cold voice. "Now, you'll die…"

Axl's eyes widened as he fought for breath. What was going on? Why was Zero so upset over beer?

_Please! Zero! _he thought loudly, hoping the words would make it out of his mouth. _I'm sorry! Let me go!_

The insane blond just smiled, if possible, wider. He was enjoying this… The feeling of someone so helpless beneath his fingertips. Slowly, he tightened his grip, feeling Axl's windpipe weakening under his touch (A/N: do reploids have windpipes? THEY DO NOW!) Axl tried to scream out in pain but could not. Suddenly the boy found himself thrown against a wall.

Zero laughed cruelly as a sickening _thud _sounded around the room. He then walked over and pulled Axl to his feet.

"C'mon kid, lets go for a walk!" he laughed as he dragged the boy out of the cafeteria and towards the red-head's own room. Axl didn't make a sound, but tried to pull away. This caused Zero to just hold tighter.

"Quit fighting… It'll hurt less if you do!" Zero laughed as he threw Axl into his room. The boy hit a bookshelf, which was crammed with comics, mangas and magazines, and crumpled to the floor. A moan of pain echoed around the room as Zero stalked forward, his green eyes flashing with a murderous glint.

"Zero… please… I'm sorry… What did I do?" Axl muttered as he gazed at Zero.

"You touched my beer, then said it was _funny,_" the reploid growled. He himself wasn't even sure why he was doing this. Something just… _snapped._

"Zero! Please! I'm _sorry!_" Axl cried, tears starting to pour down his face. "Just… let me go! I'll never do it again! You'll never have to buy me ice cream again!"

Zero froze. The ice cream… Had it messed with the kid's programming?

Axl found himself being dropped, and he fell to the floor. He looked up and stared at Zero, still sobbing quietly.

"Axl… is there a reason that you want ice cream? Above everything else?"

"Yeah… it makes me feel… weird…"

"How so?"

"I feel really light… and happy!"

Zero thought about those comments. Ice cream to Axl was like marijuana to a human. It gave him a sort of high.

Before Axl could comprehend what was happening he felt a pair of arms around him. His eyes widened as he felt long hair brush against his face.

END CHAPTER TWO

Okay… I win! Sorry if its… not what you expected. Review! Please!


	3. An Ending at Last

Ahem… my apologies for the OOCness thereof in the last chapter. One of my lovely reviews pointed it out (THANK YOU!) But I must say, that OOCness probably will remain throughout. Sorry if you don't like it… Also, my apologies for the oh so long wait. I just moved and my internet has been on the blitz so I deserve a little break…

Disclaimer: I do not own Megaman anything!

ONWARD!

Zero didn't make a sound, and neither did Axl. The boy was surprised. A moment before Zero had wanted to kill him, and now, he was hugging him? It didn't make sense!

After a moment the blond reploid pulled away and looked Axl up and down. The red haired boy looked at him blankly.

"We need to get that ice cream outta your system," Zero said finally. Axl tilted his head to one side, confused (not hard; he's pretty dumb…).

"How so?"

"Training room."

Axl groaned. Training? With Zero? He was practically signing his own death certificate when he finally did nod.

A yelp filled the air, followed by yet again the sickening sound of lasers through living metal (reploid flesh… eww). Axl slumped against a wall holding his side, his eyes squeezed shut. He didn't want to have Zero, his hero, see his tears of pain.

"C'mon Axl, get up. It's not that bad…" the blond urged. The teenager grit his teeth together and did as he was told. He then aimed his pistols carefully and fired rapidly. Unfortunately for him, Zero was fast. Really fast.

Another yelp, more ripped open reploid flesh. Ouch.

"Alright Axl, we're done. C'mere," Zero said as he pulled the boy to his feet. The red-head winced when Zero grabbed his arm, where a nice sized wound was bleeding freely.

"Ow, ow! Zero! Stop!" he whined as he was pulled out of the training area and towards the dormitory quarters. He was lead into a section where he had never been before. Only the best of the best slept in this part of the complex. Before he could take in the nicer surroundings however he was pulled into a room without a bed, only a couch. Zero shoved the kid down on it in as gentle a way as he could and then sat beside him.

"Don't move," he instructed. "It might hurt a bit."

Of course, when told that something 'might hurt a bit' by Zero, Axl immediately began to twist away. But a vice grip on his upper arm made him freeze.

"I said _hold still,_" Zero snarled. Axl swallowed and nodded, looking at the blond with pure fear. Zero then set to work.

First he pulled the boy's shirt over his head, exposing a thin and rather scrawny chest. But it also exposed the injuries that Zero had done to him. Nothing that couldn't be fixed however. He then disappeared into a bathroom for a moment and returned with a damp cloth and bowl of warm water. Axl whimpered each time the cloth touched an open wound, but didn't flinch. As soon as the blood was cleared away Zero produced a needle and thread.

At the sight of such tools, Axl panicked.

"Oh no you don't! Uh-uh! No way!" he shrieked as he scooted away from the sharp, pointy object. Zero sighed impatiently.

"C'mon Axl! Stop being such a wuss!" he said. The boy just shook his head.

"No way josé!"

Zero sighed again, and before the younger reploid could respond a pair of lips was pressed up against his. Axl gasped and pulled back in surprise, but the needle had already pierced his skin. He cried out in a delayed reaction to the pain. Zero used skilled hands to quickly sew up the wound that he had started on. Before he began on the next, he kissed Axl again.

This went on for some time: kiss, sew, kiss. It repeated itself several times, until all of Axl wounds were closed. Toward the end however, Axl didn't pull away so quickly. Zero then sat back to admire his work.

"There. That wasn't so bad," he said casually, as if he had done that sort of thing everyday. A thought a horror coursed through Axl's body. What if the blond _did _do that sort of thing everyday? People were always saying that him and X were a couple…

"Uh, thanks Zero…" the red-headed kid mumbled. Zero told him it was no problem and sat back, arms crossed.

"Anything for a friend," he added. Axl nodded and stood, grabbing his rather tattered shirt. He then turned to leave.

"Well then, I'll be seein' ya!" he said quickly. Zero grabbed his wrist.

"Hey, stay a while. You need a bit of rest," he said quietly as Axl was pulled back down onto the couch again. The boy gave a faint "uuf!" as he landed on Zero's lap, but didn't move. The older reploid pulled him back, nuzzling against his collar bone.

"Uh, okay," Axl murmured as his tensed body relaxed a bit. "I guess it wouldn't be so bad."

"Exactly," Zero said from behind a grin as he flipped Axl onto the couch quickly. "Now, sleep," he finished as he lay the boy down. Axl blinked and stared up at Zero, confused. He wasn't tired, and it was the middle of the day.

"I'm not sleepy."

"Well, I guess we'll have to remedy that situation won't we?" Zero chuckled as he climbed atop the younger boy, straddling his waist.

FIN

Heh heh heh… And then they had hot mansex. :snicker: I'm done now…


End file.
